


Cactus

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [42]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Discord : Les défis galactiques, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loki is Alive, M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]Après les événements d'Endgame, Loki et Thor ont rejoint les Gardiens de la Galaxie. L'occasion pour que de nouveaux liens se forment.
Relationships: Loki/Peter Quill
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Cactus

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Ce texte a été corrigé par LoupSpell, merci à elle !
> 
> Je me place dans une réalité alternative où Loki a survécu à Thanos dans IW et à rejoins les Gardiens avec son frère à la fin de Endgame, parce que pourquoi pas ?  
> Dans la même logique, Gamora est en vie:)

Un brouhaha sortait du bar le Cactus, inhabituellement animé. Cette planète n’était d’ordinaire pas très agitée, mais ce jour était à marquer d’une pierre blanche ; les Gardiens de la Galaxie étaient arrivés au grand complet pour empêcher une invasion Kree. Et les héros étaient venus fêter leur victoire.

Parlant haut et fort, Drax, Rocket et Thor racontaient leurs exploits, à grand renfort d’exagération plus ou moins véridiques. À leur côté, Mantis semblait s’amuser à confirmer ou non leurs dires.

Nebula et Gamora les observaient, se retenant de faire tous commentaires. Les deux sœurs discutaient à l’écart du groupe, décourageant toute personne saine d’esprits de s’approcher d’elles. Et sans y faire attention, Groot jouait sur sa console, occupé à tenter de battre son record.

Un dernier duo venait compléter le groupe. Loki et Peter Quill, respectivement le dieu du mensonge et le chef des Gardiens de la Galaxie. Dans leur bulle, les deux discutaient des prochaines missions dans lesquelles ils entraîneraient l’équipe.

Si Quill était le chef des Gardiens, il y avait eu un temps où son autorité avait été compromise. Son mauvais caractère opposé à exubérance naturelle de Thor avaient fait des étincelles… Ce qui était peut être normal, étant donné qu’il était le dieu de la foudre.

Étrangement, c’était Loki qui avait apaisé les choses… Une première pour lui. Avec une expérience vielle de plusieurs siècles, il avait su tempérer son frère. Mais c’était de Quill dont il était devenu le plus proche.

À première vu, ils ne partageaient rien… hormis le fait d’avoir un père qui était tous sauf idéal, une mère décédée tragiquement, et d’avoir une sale envie de rabaisser un peu Thor. Ils étaient devenus d’étranges alliés, et bien plus encore.

Au début, Loki avait juste trouvé amusant de voir ce qu’il pensait être un simple mortel être le chef de Thor, et il l’avait aidé dans ce but.

Et puis, tous les deux s’étaient mis à parler. Beaucoup parler. Sous le mépris et la fierté de Loki, Peter avait su voir un être plus sensible qu’il ne voulait le laisser voir. Un être qui attendait de trouver quelqu'un capable de le comprendre sans le prendre de haut… ou sans se sentir inférieur.

Le dieu avait vu en Star Lord autre chose qu’une simple impulsivité, que ce besoin presque maladif d’avoir «la classe». Quill avait peur d’être seul à nouveau. De perdre de nouveau sa famille. Ses excentricités étaient un moyen de défense, pour cacher la peur face à l’infini solitude de la galaxie.

Et ils s’étaient attaché l’un à l’autre, sans vraiment le réaliser. Peu à peu, des sentiments étaient nés. Ils formaient un duos efficace au sein d’une équipe aussi efficace qu’explosive.

Et aussi absurde que cela pouvait l’être ils s’aimaient.

Et dirigeaient les Gardiens plus ou moins à deux.

Même si Peter ne l’admettrait jamais.

Thor non plus.


End file.
